


Paris, Paris

by GalinaBlanca



Category: Fantômas (1964), Fantômas contre Scotland Yard (1967), Fantômas se déchaîne (1965)
Genre: Aesthetic Collage, Crack, France (Country), Humor, M/M, Request Meme, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-24
Updated: 2021-02-24
Packaged: 2021-03-14 20:34:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29672883
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GalinaBlanca/pseuds/GalinaBlanca
Summary: на заявку-кричалку с инсайда "ФАНТОМАС/КОМИССАР ЖЮВ"
Relationships: Fantômas/Commissaire Juve





	Paris, Paris

**Author's Note:**

> потому что этот фандом незаслуженно забыт


End file.
